


Lamprophony

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis gets caught.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Lamprophony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

A simple change of clothes is all it should take. Ignis hasn’t been to Insomnia since he was a child, and the night that they arrive is dark, only certain guards out on patrol, all there for the formal introductions. In the morning, all the guards have changed, and they couldn’t possibly know the faces of the nobles that arrived the night before. They stand stiff and silent, bigger than what Ignis is used to—Lucian soldiers all look so very _tough_. Ignis is a trained fighter himself, but he prizes agility and intelligence over raw physical strength. Still, he can appreciate the thick muscles of the stoic guards he passes. 

Dressed down as a mere court official, perhaps one of dozens that arrived with the dual delegations, Ignis crosses the gleaming lobby. The Citadel is grand and beautiful, but its walls are stifling, and if Ignis has to listen to either Loqi or Ravus for one more second, his head might just explode. He holds his breath as he pushes through the towering doors. He walks as casually as he can, and no one stops him. Then he’s walking down the enormous steps, out into the open air, so close to _freedom_. 

A man’s walking towards the entrance, taking each step with confidence and familiarity. He has the usual Lucian dark colouring, and his muscles are enormous—Ignis can practically see his biceps bulging through this Crownsguard jacket. He wears no shirt underneath. The sight of his rippling abs actually makes Ignis stop in his tracks. He’s never seen anyone so _chiseled_ in person. 

The guard approaches him, grinning in welcome or maybe something else. His eyes do a quick sweep of Ignis before he thrusts out a hand and smoothly greets in a deep, gravelly voice, “Gladiolus Amicitia, at your service. May I escort you back to your guest chambers, Your Highness?”

Ignis only tenses for a fraction of a second, then slumps with disappointment. He should’ve known he wouldn’t make it far. It’s what he gets for sneaking out like some foolish teenager. At least he keeps his cool. He accepts Gladiolus’ hand for a firm shake, his breath catching at the sheer _strength_ of Gladiolus’ grip. Ignis asks only, “How did you know I was the Altissian prince?” 

He’d thought his disguise quite good. It didn’t seem to arouse the suspicion of any of the other guards he passed. Gladiolus’ grin widens. He answers, “I didn’t. I guessed, because you hold yourself better than our prince, but that pretty accent of yours just confirmed it.”

Ignis tries not to blush. He hardly has a ‘pretty’ voice—he just takes more care with his pronunciation than seems to be the fashion in Lucis. The Lucian prince, for example, seems to have practically resorted to verbal text-speak. Ignis can understand why he might sound more highborn than most, but he also thinks it likely that Gladiolus is just finding things to flirt over. Ignis withdraws his hand from Gladiolus’ warm grip.

Gladiolus doesn’t move out of his way. Realistically, Ignis thinks he could probably take Gladiolus—his speed would certainly come in handy against such a bulky opponent. But it would be foolish to resist midway up a staircase with plenty of Lucian backup in earshot. Ignis is forced to surrender. 

He sighs, “Very well. Although you’re dooming me to a rather dreadful evening. I hardly enjoy sharing quarters with the Niflheim delegation.”

Gladiolus snorts, “I don’t blame you for that.” Then he actually has the gal to _wink_ and suggest, “Maybe you’d like some Lucian company?” Before Ignis can offer a scandalized retort, Gladiolus clarifies, “I could use another teammate in King’s Knight.”

Ignis swallows down what he was going to say. That’s... mildly acceptable. He does have that particular game downloaded. He could also use more players. 

And maybe he wouldn’t mind getting to know a handsome Lucian hunk—especially if it ensures a successful escape next time he tries. 

For the moment, he nods and accepts his fate. Gladiolus offers his arm, escorting Ignis back into the building while he asks, “So... how’s the weather overseas?”


End file.
